Unvollkommen
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Imperfecto. Dicho de aquello que carece de todas las cualidades requeridas o deseables para ser bueno o el mejor de su género. Definición clara y concisa, sin lugar a error ni cabida para discusión lingüística alguna. Y aun así, se preguntaba cómo era posible que una nimia existencia inferior le hubiera obligado a replantearse los dictámenes inamovibles de aquella lógica.


**¡Buenas tardes! ¡La pesada ha vuelto(?)!**

**Primero que todo: si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño drabble/one-shot que se me ocurrió hace una semanita, antes de irme de vacaciones a mi pueblo sin internet; y terminé hace dos días escasos!**

**De verdad, ¡qué ganas tenía de subirlo! Debo confesar que me ha costado un poco, ya que Reiji no es precisamente uno de mis personajes favoritos y no me inspira tanto como el resto, aunque creo que conozco su personalidad bastante bien. Pero no sé, llevaba meses con los mismos pensamientos recurrentes y, ya que una de las formas que tengo de sacarlos de mi cabeza es escribir, me dispuse a ello, identifiqué al personaje más conforme a los mismos y, ¡voilà! He aquí mi obra maestra(?) ****Espero que paséis un corto pero agradable rato leyéndolo, queridos lectores.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo esta historia. Las traducciones de los términos y frases en alemán están debajo del escrito, para no hacer spoilers(?) Sí, habéis leido bien: he aprovechado que Reiji sabe hablarlo para repasar un poco el idioma que estudié hace años. Y ya sabéis, dejadme saber lo que os parece en los comentarios: así puedo mejorar y evolucionar tanto en mi forma de escribir como en el conocimiento que tengo del personaje. **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. ÚNICAMENTE TENGO LOS DERECHOS **__**DE ESTE FIC.**_

**Número de palabras: **988

**Rated: **T

Narración

— Diálogo

— _Diálogo pasado_

_Pensamiento/término alemán_

* * *

𝖀𝖓𝖛𝖔𝖑𝖑𝖐𝖔𝖒𝖒𝖊𝖓 -** Imperfecta**

_Perfecto. _Adjetivo empleado para calificar aquello que posee el grado máximo de una determinada cualidad y/o se encuentra en buenas condiciones, sin mella ni defecto. Sinónimo de excelente, impecable e insuperable; antónimo de imperfecto, defectuoso e como _完__全_ en japonés, _perfect _en inglés y _vollkommen_ en alemán.

_Imperfecto. _Adjetivo utilizado para calificar aquello que carece de todas las cualidades requeridas o deseables para ser bueno o el mejor de su género. Sinónimo de defectuoso, deficiente y deteriorado; antónimo de perfecto, completo y correcto. Escrito como _不完__全_ en japonés,_ imperfect_ en inglés y _unvollkommen_ en alemán.

En términos de sobresaliente sencillez y resumen, dos palabras de significados completamente opuestos incapaces de describir conjuntamente una misma característica de un ser, objeto, instrumento o herramienta. Definición clara y concisa, sin lugar a error ni cabida para discusión lingüística alguna.

Y aun así, se preguntaba cómo era posible que una nimia existencia inferior le hubiera obligado a replantearse los dictámenes inamovibles de aquella lógica.

— Cielos… — susurró, acomodando su corbata color cobalto y analizando minuciosamente por última vez su elegante imagen en el espejo antes de abandonar la habitación.

_¿Qué has hecho conmigo, humana?_

Una presa común, un reservorio de sangre de calidad corriente, una novia sacrificio más que se sumaría a la amplia colección de pálidas muñecas de cera de su medio-hermano menor en un futuro irremediablemente próximo. Eso había sido desde el primer momento en el que había cruzado las verjas de su territorio y puesto un pie en aquella mansión y eso debía haber continuado encarnando durante el resto de su corta y patética vida sin valor, respondiendo únicamente a sus deseos y ofreciendo su cálido líquido vital sin oponer resistencia.

Pero algo había cambiado drásticamente.

En algún momento y lugar, la eterna verdad de aquellas palabras había comenzado a resquebrajarse, convirtiéndose finalmente en sinsentidos indignos de ser siquiera cavilados por su mente privilegiada. Provocando que se replanteara conceptos imposibles y contradicciones claras sin su mínimo consentimiento. Haciéndole cargar con unas vergonzosas memorias de las que, muy a su pesar, se enorgullecía gratamente.

Un disparate repleto de coherencia.

Una majestuosa y afortunada desgracia que le había llevado a pedirle la mano aquella silenciosa noche de verano, tras aquel inolvidable beso bajo las estrellas que bañaban el firmamento.

— _Sí, quiero_ — esa había sido su respuesta, acompañada de una delicada caricia en su rostro y un nuevo roce de sus labios como tibio sello de aquella promesa.

Y desconocía cuál podía haber sido la razón de tan inusual transformación en su carácter. Qué instante de debilidad había aprovechado aquella mujer para introducirse en su gélido corazón. Cuándo había empezado a predicar con aquella frase que, en el pasado, ella había pronunciado para él en un alemán dotado de tanta imperfección como la que definía su existencia.

— _In der Unvollkommenheit liegt die Schönheit._

Porque la sola mención de semejante necedad habría ocasionado que, tiempo atrás, una cascada de sonoras carcajadas muy alejadas de la impoluta caballerosidad que le caracterizaba emergiera de su garganta. Sin embargo, en su situación actual solo provocaría que la curva de sus labios se acentuara a la vez que respondiera con su voz más honesta:

— _Ja, das ist völlig richtig._

Reajustó sus gafas nuevamente, sonriendo de forma imperceptible y dejando escapar un diminuto suspiro mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la silenciosa edificación. Tal vez había ocurrido el día en el que él le había abierto las puertas de su casa y ella, desconocedora de su trágico destino, le había dedicado aquella sonrisa de perlas imperfectas como tímido saludo. O en aquel instante en el que, de deficiente manera, con la boca llena e incomprensibles palabras, había trasmitido su reticente aceptación ante su decisión de disciplinarla minuciosamente durante la cena especial realizada una vez al mes. Quizás había tenido lugar la primera vez que había probado su sangre corriente en la soledad de su laboratorio, con aquellos temerosos ojos de una burda tonalidad clavados en los suyos propios y la música de sus vulgares gemidos y jadeos de dolor sintetizándose con la imperfecta atmósfera. O al bailar con él durante el evento anual de fin de curso, tropezándose en reiteradas ocasiones con sus pies e incluso llegando a pisarle torpemente durante su defectuosa actuación.

Tal vez esa misma noche, cuando había tenido la desfachatez de alejarle de la multitud y robarle un beso distante de la perfección sin oportunidad de mediar palabra bajo la atenta mirada de la luna llena.

La visión de una ostentosa puerta le indicó que su corta travesía andada había finalizado. Se dispuso a llamar educadamente y, tras esperar uno segundos, giró su pomo con delicadeza. La claridad de la luz nocturna que penetraba en el desordenado cuarto le aturdió por un momento antes de que una relajada sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Allí estaba ella. De espaldas a él, apoyada en aquella barandilla con mejorable elegancia. Con aquel níveo vestido decorando sus ordinarias curvas y sus cabellos ligeramente despeinados bailando al son del viento.

La dueña de sus pensamientos.

La mujer que se convertiría en su imperfecta esposa.

— _Liebe_ — pronunció en tono bajo pero suficiente para llamar su atención cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Y aquella figura se giró y le saludó una tierna curva de sus labios, ganando de nuevo aquella silenciosa batalla y obligándole a beber de aquellas hermosas facciones ligeramente maquilladas y ceder, como tantas otras veces, ante la paradoja de la perfección imperfecta y la perfecta imperfección sin vacilar.

— _Für immer_ — contestó ella con aquel curioso acento, elevando sus manos y describiendo con dulzura la curva de su rostro al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada repleta de amor.— Quédate conmigo para siempre,_ mein Schatz._

Y, sin poder evitarlo, se aproximó a sus labios y, muy cerca de ellos, pronunció aquel juramento que mantendría por el resto de sus días.

Era el comienzo de su imperfecta eternidad juntos.

— _Für immer, meine unvollkommene Liebe._

* * *

**_Traducciones:_**

_In der Unvollkommenheit liegt die Schönheit - _En la imperfección yace la belleza.

_Ja, das ist völlig richtig - _Sí, eso es completamente cierto.

_Liebe _\- Amor, cariño.

_Für immer - _Para siempre.

_Mein Schatz_ \- Mi amor, mi tesoro, mi ángel.

_Für immer, meine unvollkommene Liebe _\- Para siempre, mi amor imperfecto.

**¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Espero que os haya gustado, al menos, un poquito; y no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Para cualquier duda, error, falta de ortografía, opinión... aquí me tenéis. Dejadme un comentario y yo lo leeré lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos prontito, en el siguiente escrito que voy a subir cuando termine de editar este, seguramente.**

_**TourmalinePhoenix**_


End file.
